Planet Stats
Return to main TerraGenesis page THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETE - UNDER CONSTRUCTION How do I know what my planet needs ? Terragenisis is a stratagy game that requires you to carefullt balance and monitor your planets progress in order to achieve your desired outcome. You can view a summary of your planets state by clicking on the 'summary' button at the top left of your game screen. Always check your planets conditions when you build new habitations or technology to make sure everything is still balanced or progressing in the way that you want them to. e.g. Ice Launcher tehnology will decrease water by 120 units but is will also effect your planets pressure. Most people like to terraform thier planet and make it habitable and green for it inhabitants. You can however experiement with your planets and shape them into a unique and wonderful environment. Either way you will still need to use the in game stats pages to help you develop your planet. Most planets start out as Barren (devoide of any kind fo life) and will eventually become habitable as you continue to terraform them. Summary Page Below is an example of a planets statistics summary. What does the summary information mean? The aim is to get the arrows above each line into the green areas. This will provide the optimum condidtions for your planet. As the name 'summary; suggests this is just a quick over view of the status of your planet. * If the arrow is over to the left of the bar - you need to INCREASE somthing * If the arrow is to the right of the bar - you need to DECREASE something. Hability - '''how habitable your planet is. Depending on what stage of the game you are at , the hability will show one of the following;- ''Barren'' - no life at all on your planet. ''Plantlife'' - You planet supports Plants and Microbes ''Habitable'' - it is now safe for your planets population to leap outside thier Habitations on to the surface of the world without the aid of a space suit. Basically your planet can sustain human/animal life. ''Paradise'' - You have created a planet that has the best condidtions possible for the population to survive whether they are humanoid, animal, plants or something else. '''Victory - How close you are to achieveing independence on your planet. You achieve independence by spending culture points. Population - How many people there are on your planet An increasing population means that you are starting to create a thiriving colony on your world. It also means that you can gain culture points to help guide your planet to success. You can increase the population by building more habitations for inhabitable planets - this can have an affect on your income and the other planets attributes. e.g oxygen or pressure. For a habitable planet, the population increase can just be a waiting game. A creche, transit network or space port can help to increase your population. Make sure you always check your planets conditions are balanced when building new things. How to monitor your planets needs At the bottom of the summary page there are pictures that represent the different conditions that affect your planet. Temperature Pressure Oxygen Water Biomass Population Money Click on any of the symbols to look at detailed information about the status of these attributes. The page will show the current level of that attribute e.g. how much oxygen you have, if it is increasing or decreasing, the goal (optimum level) for that attribute and what technologies you have built that will affect it. Below is an example of a water statistics page. Some the following text is from the TerraGenesis by Edgeworks Entertainment for the Android & iOS platforms. All copied text is denoted with a * and in quotation marks Temperature - * "This is measured in milikelvins, or 1/1000 of a degree a degree kelvin. By this scale 273,000 mK is freezing and 373,000 mK is boiling, and Earth has an average temperature of 287,000 mK." The lowest temperature converted into degrees centigrade it is about - 546.15'''°C '''to put this in understandable terms. Pressure:- Measures in pascals (pa); Atmospheric pressure is a measure of how thick and heavy the atmosphere is. Pressure in the real world can alter other factors, such as the temperature it requires to boil water. Oxygen :- Measured in parts per million (ppm), life requires this gas to breath. It is the basis of a complex chain of chemical reactions that oxygenates blood and basically without it we would be toast. Water :- H2O, it is one of the most reactive chemicals we know, it can exhibit a gaseous, a solid, and a liquid form. It flows, it falls from the sky as rain, and it gathers in valleys. Our bodies are over 80% of the stuff. So yes, it is important. In game it is measured as cm; which (I think) is a measure of how deep the standing water (in liquid form) is. Keep an eye on how much is “frozen in ice” that number right there has the potential to submerge your planet when things heat up. Biomass:- A measure of how much “life” your planet has. Ie, plants and animals. Everything that makes up the web of life. For a more challenging game this may be replaced by biospheres. Population:- How many people you got, and how much is it growing by. With a break down by city. Dont forget all those mouths need to eat. Starving to death can otherwise occur. Money:- They say money makes the world go around, that isn’t true; it is angular momentum and physics. However you do need money to build your terraforming equipment. Better get those mining outposts set up quickly. As the game progresses colonies may also start to generate income.